ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Now Production
, stylized as NOW PRODUCTION, is a Japanese video game company headquartered in Chūō-ku, Osaka who develops and publishes video games. Founded in 1986, it started developing various games for major Japanese companies including Namco, Hudson Soft, Capcom, Activision, Taito, Konami, Sega, and Nintendo. The company used to have a development department in East Ikebukuro, Toshima-ku, but it is now closed. Now Production has also been developing and selling software applications for iPhone and iPod touch since 2009. Video games Famicom/NES *''Metro-Cross'' (1986) *''Taito Grand Prix: Eikou heno License'' (1987) *''Spelunker II: Yūsha e no Chōsen'' (1987) *''Jikuu Yuuden: Debias'' (1987) *''Yokai Dochuki'' (1988) *''Wagan Land'' (1989) *''Splatterhouse: Wanpaku Graffiti'' (1989) *''Jackie Chan's Action Kung Fu'' (1990) *''Yo! Noid'' (1990) (originally in Japan as Kamen no Ninja Hanamaru) *''Wagan Land 2'' (1990) *''Adventure Island II'' (1991) *''Adventure Island III'' (1992) https://ca.ign.com/articles/2008/12/12/standing-in-the-shadows-vol-1-now-production?page=2 *''Ms. Pac-Man'' (1993) *''Master Takahashi's Adventure Island IV'' (1994) Game Boy *''Mickey's Dangerous Chase'' (1991) *''Dig Dug'' (1992) *''Barcode Boy: Kattobi Road'' (1993) *''Adventure Island II: Aliens in Paradise'' (1993) Game Boy Advance *''Klonoa: Empire of Dreams'' (2001) *''Klonoa 2: Dream Champ Tournament'' (2002) *''WTA Tour Tennis'' (2002) *''Gachinko Pro Yakyuu'' (2002) *''Goemon: New Age Shutsudō!'' (2002) *''Silent Scope'' (2002) *''Metal Max 2 Kai'' (2003) *''One Piece: Going Baseball'' (2004) Game Boy Color *''Dance Dance Revolution GB'' (2000) *''Dance Dance Revolution GB2'' (2000) *''Detanabi Pro Yakyuu'' (2000) *''Detanabi Pro Yakyuu 2'' (2001) *''Dance Dance Revolution GB3'' (2001) *''Dance Dance Revolution GB Disney Mix'' (2001) *''Oha Star Dance Dance Revolution GB'' (2001) Game Gear *''Wagan Land'' (1991) *''Pac-Attack'' (1994) GameCube *''Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut'' (2003) *''Mario Superstar Baseball'' (2005) *''Sonic Riders'' (2006) Mega Drive/Genesis *''Quad Challenge'' (1991) *''Splatterhouse 2'' (1992) *''Splatterhouse 3'' (1993) *''Rolling Thunder 3'' (1993) Neo Geo *''Neo Bomberman'' (1997) Nintendo DS *''Nazotte Oboeru Otona no Kanji Renshuu Kanzenban'' (2007) *''Shoho Kara wa Hajimeru Otona no Eitango Renshuu'' (2008) *''Unsolved Crimes'' (2008) *''Zero Kara Hajimeru: Otona no 5-Kokugo Nyuumon'' (2008) *''Bakugan Battle Brawlers'' (2009) *''Kodawari Saihai Simulation: Ocha no Ma Pro Yakyuu DS'' (2009) *''Imi Gawakaru Otona no Jukugo Renshuu: Kadokawa Ruigo Shinjiten Kara 5-Man Mon'' (2009) *''WireWay'' (2009) *''Nazotte Oboeru Otona no Kanji Renshuu Kaiteiban'' (2010) *''Zoobles! Spring to Life!'' (2011) PC Engine/TurboGrafx-16 *''Chew Man Fu'' (1990) *''Bravoman'' (1990) *''Dragon Saber'' (1991) *''Final Soldier'' (1991) *''Jackie Chan's Action Kung Fu'' (1991) *''Doraemon: Nobita no Dorabian Night'' (1991 and 1992) *''Samurai Ghost'' (1992) *''New Adventure Island'' (1992) *''Power Tennis'' (1993) PlayStation *''Namco Museum Volume 1'' (1995) *''Namco Museum Volume 3'' (1996) *''Digical League'' (1997) *''Smash Court 2'' (1998) known in Europe as Anna Kournikova's Smash Court Tennis *''Block Kuzushi'' (1999) *''Extreme Go-Kart Racing'' (2000) *''Rescue Shot'' (2000) *''Ganbare Goemon: Oedo Daikaiten'' (2001) *''Goemon: Shin Sedai Shūmei!'' (2001) *''Big League Slugger Baseball'' (2003) PlayStation 2 *''Ninja Assault'' (2002) *''Surfing Air Show with Rat Boy'' (2002) *''Gachinko Pro Yakyuu'' (2003) *''Katamari Damacy'' (2004) *''Demon Chaos'' (2005) *''We Love Katamari'' (2005) *''Twinkle Star Sprites: La Petite Princesse'' (2005) *''Sonic Riders'' (2006) *''Bakugan Battle Brawlers'' (2009) PlayStation 3 *''Bakugan Battle Brawlers'' (2009) PlayStation Portable *''Higanjima'' (2005) *''PQ: Practical Intelligence Quotient'' (2005) *''PQ2: Practical Intelligence Quotient 2'' (2006) *''Undead Knights'' (2009) Super Famicom/Super NES *''Super Power League'' (1993) *''King of the Monsters 2'' (1993) *''Miracle Girls'' (1993) *''Super Kyuukyoku Harikiri Stadium 2'' (1994) *''Super Power League 2'' (1994) **''The Sporting News: Baseball'' (1995) (North American version) *''Super Power League 3'' (1995) *''Supapoon'' (1995) *''Supapoon DX'' (1996) *''Super Power League 4'' (1996) Wii *''Mario Super Sluggers'' (2008) *''Little League World Series Baseball 2008'' (2008) *''Little League World Series Baseball 2009'' (2009) *''Bakugan Battle Brawlers'' (2009) Xbox *''Sonic Riders'' (2006) Xbox 360 *''Beautiful Katamari'' (2007) *''Bakugan Battle Brawlers'' (2009) References External links * *Now Production at GDRI: Game Developer Research Institute Category:Entertainment companies of Japan Category:Video game companies established in 1986 Category:Software companies of Japan Category:Video game companies of Japan Category:Video game development companies Category:Video game publishers Category:1986 establishments in Japan